Grandes noticias, Haru
by LaylahInTheSky
Summary: Elie no puede dejar de dar vueltas, esta nerviosa. Haru acaba de volver a casa, le espera la explosión del nerviosismo de Elie. Y mientras una gran noticia espera a ser dicha. ¿Lograrán salir todos con vida después de que la verdad sea revelada? / One-Shot Rated T por insinuaciones poco apropiadas.


Bueno, aquí les traigo el resultado de una noche de insomnio e ideas locas *o* Aún no estoy muy segura como llegó a mi cabeza este one-shot, pero necesitaba escribirlo :$

Bien, antes de que empiecen la lectura me gustaría aclarar que ni Rave Master ni sus personajes me pertenecen, es todo obra de mi ídolo y mentor Hiro Mashima. Una vez todo claro, les dejo con la historia, que espero que sea de su agrado y pueda disfrutar de sus ideas/opiniones/comentarios =D

**Laylah**

* * *

**Grandes noticias, Haru**

No recordaba haber estado más nerviosa en toda su vida, daba vueltas y vueltas sin poder parar por toda la habitación, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar con el culpable de su nerviosismo. Vale, de acuerdo, él no tenía toda la culpa de lo que había pasado, pero si la gran mayoría, debía haberla avisado ¿Acaso no sabía que su madre había muerto siendo ella pequeña? ¿Que no había tenido a nadie que le hablara de _ese_ tema? Él seguro que lo sabía, y tenía certeza de ello gracias a su hermana, que era la que la había puesto al corriente sobre todo aquello, aunque había llegado demasiado tarde.

-¡Maldito Haru! Debiste avisarme de que esto podía suceder...- susurró para si misma, acordándose de todo el árbol familiar del chico.

Finalmente tuvo que sentarse, estaba empezando a marearse y tantos nervios la estaban volviendo loca. Por lo que intentó respirar hondo y tranquilizarse, devolver a su cuerpo la calma y la razón que había perdido esos días, desde aquella conversación que cambio por completo su mundo y sus nervios.

_Flash Back_

Llevaba días inquieta, preocupada y, sobretodo, avergonzada. Sabía que la razón de tanta preocupación y nervios no era para tanto, pero aún así no podía evitar inquietarse un poco, a pesar de su actitud siempre relajada y despreocupada ante todo. Así que no tenía otra opción que tragarse su vergüenza y hablar con Cattleya, la única en la que podía confiar para aquel tema en concreto, estaba segura de que ella la entendería, o al menos, eso esperaba.

-Etto... Cattleya... Yo...-empezó, un tanto nerviosa, temiendo que la aludida se riera de ella por la razón de tanto nerviosismo por su parte.

-¿Cuántas veces te e dicho que me llames hermana?- sonrió la morena, con su característico buen humor.- Dime, hermana ¿Ocurre algo?

-Yo... Bueno, verás... Puede parecer algo tonto, pero... Me preocupa...- conforme hablaba su cara iba volviéndose cada vez más roja, haciendo que se arrepintiera de su decisión de contarle todo a la hermana de Haru, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Qué pasa, Elie? Si te preocupa debe ser algo serio- la sonrisa había desaparecido y ahora parecía poner toda su atención en las palabras de la castaña.

-Verás... Hace unos meses que no... Bueno, que no me pasa lo que me tiene que pasar...- a estas alturas la cara de Elie había adquirido la definición de tomate.

-¿Qué no te pasa lo que te tiene que pasar? ¿Te refieres a...?- Cattleya parecía dudar, no muy segura de lo que su cuñada estaba tratando de decirle.

-Si... Que no... Sangro...- su rostro parecía a punto de explotar, tan caliente y rojo que estaba.

La morena se quedó en blanco unos instantes, sin saber muy bien qué debía decir ante las palabras de Elie. Finalmente alzó la mirada y miró a la castaña directamente a los ojos, decidida a relatarle sus deducciones.

-Elie tu... ¿Sabes acaso cómo se hacen los niños?- ahora la sonrojada era ella.

-¿Los niños? Si, supongo que cuando una pareja esta preparada para criar a un hijo este empieza a crecer en el vientre de la mujer... ¿no?- la vergüenza se había esfumado para dejar paso a la confusión ¿Qué tenía que ver esa pregunta con el motivo de su preocupación?

-Supongo que a tu madre no le dio tiempo de contarte nada sobre las relaciones ¿verdad?- susurró Cattleya, más para si misma que para la chica confusa que tenía enfrente.- Bien, no me queda de otra... Tendré que hablarte sobre el sexo, aunque supongo que ya sabrás lo que es ¿me equivoco?

Elie solo pudo asentir ante aquello, a la vez que bajaba la cabeza completamente avergonzada, hablar con la hermana de Haru sobre las relaciones que habían mantenido ambos no era lo que más le apetecía. Pero si eso lograba disipar su preocupación sobre lo otro...

-Bien, como ya sabes la práctica será mejor pasar directamente a lo que nos interesa...- la chica se aclaró la garganta, aún no muy convencida sobre lo que iba a decir.- Cuando sangras significa que tu cuerpo esta listo para engendrar a un bebé, pero que este aún no se a creado. Sin embargo, cuando haces _eso _con un hombre, como tu con mi hermano, cabe la posibilidad de que, si tu cuerpo esta preparado, se _cree_ un bebé, por así decirlo... ¿Entiendes?

La chica se quedó sin palabras ¿Estaba diciendo lo que creía que estaba diciendo? No podía ser posible, no ahora... A penas llevaban unos meses en isla Garaje, viviendo juntos y disfrutando de la vuelta de Haru.

-¿S-Significa eso lo que creo que significa? ¿Estas diciendo que yo... que Haru y yo...?- no era capaz si quiera de terminar la frase.

-Vais a ser padres... ¡Enhorabuena!

_Fin Flash Back_

Aún no era capaz de creerlo ¿Ella embarazada? Imposible... Aunque con eso todo cobraba sentido, los constantes mareos y vómitos mañaneros, el cansancio... Ciertamente esa era la explicación más lógica y posible, pero aún así no quería creerlo, no todavía. Dudaba que estuvieran preparados, a penas habían disfrutado de su amor desde que Haru volvió con ella, después de un año sin él ¿Y si Haru no estaba contento con esto? ¿Qué pasaría si la dejaba sola con aquello? Al fin y al cabo él no tenía que llevar a su hijo en su interior, podría largarse sin ningún problema, nada se lo impedía.

Un miedo irracional a que Haru la dejara recorrió todo su cuerpo, quizá considerara todo aquello excesivo para él y simplemente huyera sin mirar atrás, dejándola con el corazón destrozado. Y así, a pesar de saber perfectamente que Haru la quería y nunca la dejaría sola, comenzó a imaginar todo tipo de situaciones y escenarios en los que él desaparecía de su vida, dejándola sola y destrozada, sin nada con lo que salir a delante.

La chica negó con la cabeza, su imaginación estaba excediendo los límites, se querían y nada podría cambiar eso. Quién sabe, igual hasta se alegraba de la noticia, puede que incluso le emocionara la idea de ser padre, tanto como en el fondo sabía que la emocionaba a ella. La idea de tener una parte de Haru creciendo en su interior la llenaba de felicidad, haciéndola también imaginar un escenario totalmente distinto. En su mente estaban los tres como una feliz familia, criando a un niño de cabello plateado y ojos marrones, que correteaba y jugaba con su padre mientras ella cocinaba y sonreía al verles.

Pero aún así todas estas imágenes se superponían a las del abandono de su amado, que la entristecían y destrozaban, haciéndola imaginar un futuro completamente distinto y triste.

-¡Pero bueno Elie! ¿En qué demonios estás pensando?- se reprochó a si misma, enfadada.- Sabes que él nunca te dejará, te quiere. Aquel día quedó demostrado...

Y en ese momento su menté flotó hacía algo completamente distinto, sus recuerdos. En especial el de la noche más mágica y feliz de su vida, a la que siguieron otras igual de felices y mágicas.

_Flash Back_

Acababan de llegar a isla Garaje, habían pasado el día con Cattleya, la hermana de Haru, que, después de efusivos y alegres abrazos tanto a su hermano como a Elie, les había acompañado en su paseo por la isla. Había resultado ser más simpática y amable de lo que ella había esperado y eso la agradaba, después de todo con un hermano como el suyo no podía ser menos.

Al final del día estaban agotados y decidieron volver pronto a casa, esperando un buen descanso. Aquel había sido un día lleno de emociones; la vuelta de sus recuerdos, el reencuentro con Haru, la llegada a la isla Garaje, el paseo por la misma, conocer a su nueva hermana... En fin, lo que podríamos llamar un día completo, pero aún así Elie no estaba satisfecha, no había podido disfrutar al completo del amor de Haru. Entre tantas lágrimas, reencuentros y presentaciones a penas habían tenido tiempo para hablar y estar solos. Por lo que, aprovechando la ausencia de su hermana en la casa, que se había ido a algún lugar con Shuda, decidió no dejar descansar a Haru todo lo que debería.

-Haru... Yo... Creo que deberíamos hablar- dijo un tanto indecisa, no muy segura aún de lo que iba a decir.

-Claro, dime- un sonriente Haru apareció frente a ella, aunque se notaba que estaba sorprendido y algo ansioso por lo que ella tuviera que decir.

-Lo siento tanto Haru. Yo... Yo te maté y luego te olvidé... Fue lo peor que pude haber hecho... No merezco todo esto, tu recibimiento, tu amor... Nunca podré perdonarme lo que hice- lo soltó de golpe, sin más, rompiendo a llorar al pronunciar las primeras palabras.

Sin embargo él solo la abrazó, la cogió entre sus brazos y borró con sus suaves labios toda evidencia de la existencia de esas lágrimas de dolor y arrepentimiento. Cuando finalmente Elie logró tranquilizarse, Haru la miró a los ojos.

-¿Ya estas mejor? ¿Puedo hablar?- extrañamente para Elie los ojos del chico brillaban, estaba feliz.- No tienes que disculparte Elie, nada de lo que pasó fue culpa tuya. Yo te pedí que usaras Etherion, tenías que salvar el mundo. Y tampoco tienes la culpa de tener esa tendencia olvidadiza, así conseguiste salir adelante un año. Además, ahora nada de eso importa porque estoy aquí, me recuerdas y estamos juntos. Te quiero Elie, y eso es todo lo que importa.

Selló sus palabras con un beso, un simple roce de labios que para ella lo significó todo. Ese pequeño roce era toda su culpa, todos sus recuerdos y todo el amor que guardaba en su corazón, todo fusionado en una pequeña muestra de cariño que lo abarcó todo.

-Te amo, Haru Glory y prometo no volver a permitir que nos separemos jamás- aquella promesa quedó sellada en otro beso, mucho más profundo y apasionado que el anterior.

A partir de ahí todo se aceleró, no supo en qué momento subieron las escaleras y llegaron al cuarto de Haru, acabando acostados en la cama, él encima de ella. Pero tampoco importaba demasiado, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que se amaban, que estaban juntos y que nunca más podrían separarlos.

Un extraño calor se abrió paso en su interior, dando a conocer deseos ocultos que jamás pensó tener, pero que la llevaron a necesitar más de su enamorado. Primero empezó por la incómoda camiseta, que decidió que sobraba en aquel momento, luego siguió la suya propia, que ya él se encargó de hacerla desaparecer. No tardaron en incomodar los pantalones, que desaparecieron a una velocidad increíble.

La pasión y el deseo se hacían palpables, llevándolos a querer más, a no darse por satisfechos. El chico fue el primero en recorrer con manos y labios el cuerpo femenino, provocando una serie de gemidos y espasmos en Elie, haciéndola temblar y desear más de él. Tanto que decidió imitarle y, colocándose encima suya en un rápido movimiento, comenzó a besar y lamer todo el cuerpo de su amado, haciendo que su excitación se hiciera perfectamente visible.

Pronto ninguno de los dos pudo soportar el ardor que había en su interior y, volviendo a la posición inicial, ambos se hicieron uno en lentos y rítmicos movimientos. Provocando gemidos en ambas partes, aumentando el ritmo de las penetraciones hasta llegar al clímax, en el que ambos gritaron el nombre del otro entre espasmos de placer.

_Fin Flash Back_

A esa la siguieron otras muchas noches de placer y gemidos, tantas que acabaron por comprar su propia casa para evitar que su hermana les oyera. Y en esta misma se encontraba ahora Elie, recordando y sin poder evitar su nerviosismo. Que aumentó notablemente al oír abrirse la puerta que daba a la entrada de la casa, anunciando que el protagonista de sus pensamientos acababa de llegar, señalizando el comienzo de la que sería la conversación más difícil de su vida.

-¡¿Elie?! ¿Estás en casa?- preguntó su novio desde el comedor, acostumbrado como estaba a ser recibido por la chica cada vez que tenía que salir durante un tiempo por alguna misión.

-Estoy arriba... ¿Podrías subir un momento?- contestó la aludida, sin poder moverse de la cama en la que se había sentado.

Haru, algo extrañado, subió con precaución las escaleras que daban al dormitorio de ambos, temiendo lo que fuera que quería decirle su novia.

-Ya estoy, cariño ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó con precaución, consciente de que era mejor no hacer enfadar a Elie cuando se encontraba en este estado, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que tenía a mano sus letales pistolas Tonfa.

-T-Tengo que hablar contigo...- susurró la chica, completamente nerviosa e indecisa.

-Claro, dime- el chico se sentó a su lado, temeroso de lo que quisiera decirle Elie, consciente de que se trataba de algo serio.

-Y-Yo... Bueno... ¡Deberías haberme avisado! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡¿Cómo querías que yo supiera esas cosas?! ¡Debiste decírmelo antes de hacer nada!- explotó, en un arranque irracional de ira contra Haru, cogiendo sus pistolas y apuntándole.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Espera! ¡Ni siquiera se de qué me estas hablando! ¡Tranquila!- se defendió el chico, levantándose de la cama con los brazos extendidos hacía ella, completamente asustado y sorprendido.

-¡Ahora no te hagas el tonto! ¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- volvió a gritar ella, disparando sus pistolas Tonfa, destrozándolo todo a su paso mientras Haru trataba de esquivar los letales disparos de su novia.- ¡Debiste avisarme de lo que pasaría si hacíamos _eso_! ¡Si lo hubieras hecho no estaríamos en este lío!

-P-Pero ¿Avisarte de qué? ¿Qué es _eso_? ¡No se de lo que me estás hablando!- gritó un desesperado Haru, acostumbrado a los ataques de ira de su novia pero no a tan gran escala.

De repente la chica dejó de disparar, dejó caer sus pistolas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, rompiendo a llorar en un incomprensible llanto. Haru se acercó a ella con temor, acariciando su espalda y refugiándola entre sus brazos protectores, dejando que se desahogara antes de contarle nada.

-Yo... No sabía que pasaría esto... Y ahora tu me dejarás, soy una estúpida...- lloró entre sus brazos, completamente controlada por la parte imaginativa, irracional y negativa de su cerebro.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo nunca te dejaré, lo prometí ¿cierto? Nunca te librarás de mi, te amo Elie- susurró el chico, acariciando suavemente el pelo castaño de su compañera y besando dulcemente sus labios.

-Y-Yo... Haru... Yo... E-Estoy... N-Nosotros...- nada de lo que salía por su boca tenía sentido y lo sabía, estaba demasiado nerviosa, por lo que decidió respirar hondo y, con los ojos cerrados, soltarlo de golpe.- Estoy embarazada, Haru, seremos padres.

No se atrevió a abrir los ojos hasta que la respuesta de Haru tardó más de lo previsto, aún sentía sus brazos rodearla, por lo que no había huido. Abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse de lleno con la radiante sonrisa de su amado, que la miraba completamente feliz, sin ningún rastro de duda, temor o sorpresa, era simple y pura felicidad. En cuanto vio su cara, una sonrisa apareció también en su rostro y, sin poderlo evitar, dirigió una mano hacía su vientre, notando como segundos después la mano de él descansaba sobre la suya.

-Estás embarazada... Seremos padres... Esperas un hijo mío...- susurró Haru al fin, sobresaltando a la chica que le miró expectante.- ¡No podrías haberme dado una noticia mejor!

Sus brazos la atrajeron hacía él y sus bocas no tardaron en juntarse, haciendo que ella volviera a sentir en un solo beso toda la felicidad, amor y deseo que irradiaba de Haru. Haciéndola estremecer de felicidad y temblar de emoción, iban a ser padres. Pero aquel beso no acabó ahí, muchos otros le siguieron y todos cubiertos del mismo sentimiento simple y puro, el amor.


End file.
